


Undying Love.

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Just a short, fluffy one-shot where Gerard is sick and Frank looks after him.





	Undying Love.

Gerard awoke with a smug look on his face. He was sick, which wasn’t really a good thing, but it did mean that he could have the day off school. He’d pick a day in bed over school any day, who wouldn’t? Well, his friend Ray might disagree. All that mattered now was Gerard getting some much earned rest.   
Just as he was about to doze off, Gerard realized that he hadn’t spoken to Frank. The two teens had been dating for a few months now and were very close. Gee grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to his lover, letting him know what was going on.

‘Hey babe, I’m sick so I won’t be in school today :’( xxx’

Frank was quick to reply. He always put Gerard before anything else.

‘Oh no baby! You poor thing :’( do you want me to come over?? Xxx’

‘NO!’ Gerard replied quickly. ‘I don’t want you getting sick too xxx’ He added.

‘I don’t care about that, besides I don’t wanna go to school today anyway. This will give me an actual reason not to go! Xxx’

‘Well, alright then xxx’ Gerard wrote, sighing in defeat but in reality he was very happy. A whole day at home with Frank. It couldn’t get better than this.

Frank spent a good ten minutes trying to persuade his mum that looking after Gerard was more important than school. She didn’t agree, but let him have the day off anyway. 

Frank practically ran to Gee’s house, bringing some snacks and movies with him. He unlocked the door, with the key he was kindly gifted from Donna, and made his way up the stairs.

Gerard was fast asleep, and it looked like his needed it. He was pale and clammy. Poor thing, Frank thought. He set the snacks and movies down, and got into the bed for a cuddle. 

A few hours later, Gerard woke up feeling warm. 

“Hey baby.” Frank smiled, giving his lover a kiss.

“Hey.” Gerard replied, disorientated from sleep.

“How’re you feeling?”

“A bit better.”

“Well, luckily for you I have snacks and movies.” Frank said excitedly, getting up to grab them. Gerard grinned. “What should we watch? I’ve got Sweeney Todd, The Mighty Boosh Season 3, or Edward Scissorhands.”

“I feel like a bit of Sweeney today.” 

“Okay then, I’ll put it on and you get comfy. I’ll warm up the popcorn in the microwave, be right back.” Frank said, rushing out of the room.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. Frank was the sweetest, most kindest and caring person in the entire world. Gerard was so lucky to have him. 

Frank reappeared minutes later with some popcorn and soda. They both cuddled up together in bed and started to watch the movie. About half way through Gerard spoke.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Gerard whispered to his lover.

“You too, baby.” Frank replied.

“I know that you’re struggling with school at the moment, and you probably shouldn’t have taken the day off for me. But I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. I appreciate you. I’m just so in love with you.” Gerard sighed, happily. Content with his life.

“Aw, you’re so soppy but thank you.” Frank giggled. “I love you too babe, there’s no need to worry about me missing school either, you know I’d pick you over that place any day.”

“I know.” Gerard laughed.

The two boys went back to silence and watched the movie, enjoying the warmth and comfort of one another. Their undying love for each other was a force that could never be broken. They stayed like that, snuggled up together, until night came and Frank had to go home. It had been such a lovely day, that Gerard slightly hoped he was sick again tomorrow.


End file.
